Helpful Homeworld (AU)
History of the AU It's really weird how making one change in history can give you a whole new story. How any difference can create a whole new timeline. The differences in this Universe can all be traced back to 100,000 years ago, when Red Diamond, the first Diamond, was corrupted by an unknown force. He became a savage, uncontrollable beast known as the Blood Diamond, and, since he pertained his fission abilities after his corruption, he began to spread throughout the universe, consuming and destroying everything in a blur of red claws and fangs. The Diamonds, forced to speed up the generation of their army in order to keep up with the constantly multiplying Blood Diamond, began using any gem they could as soldiers, which led to the relaxing, if not full removal, of the Caste System. Nearly a thousand years later, the original Blood Diamond was poofed by Pink Diamond, causing all of his duplicates throughout the universe to destabilize. The Diamond's, concerned with the rebuilding of the civilizations that the Corrupted War had torn apart, became known as allies of all life in the universe as a new era of peace spread throughout the Galaxy. Characters The first three characters on this list were inspired by this image. Eli Diamond Eli is the ward of Blue Diamond. He was found pretty early on in life by a group of Amethysts who were recapturing an escaped corrupted gem. His parent's had been killed by said corrupted gem and Blue Diamond ended up adopting him. He currently lives in a private ski lodge in the Rocky Mountains called Northpeak Lodge. Russel Diamond Russel is Yellow Diamond's ward. He is the son of an american politician and senate member who was a strong supporter of the Earth/Homeworld alliance. Shortly after Russel's birth, his father and mother were unfortunately killed in a carbombing arranged by a group of anti-homeworld terrorists. Yellow Diamond took custody of Russel after no relatives were found. He lives in suburbs called Harvest Acres that Yellow bought...yes, she bought the entire, newly built suburbs Whitney Diamond Whitney is the ward of White Diamond. He's the son of a scientist who was helping to find a cure to the corruption to try and restore Red Diamond. Unfortunately, one of the Blood Diamond's escaped and Whitney's father was killed. White Diamond was the last person to speak to Whitney's father and honored his request to take care of his son. He lives in the Ivory Towers in Silver Lake City, which coincidentally is the same building White Diamond stays in when she's on earth. (fun fact, white diamond spends so much time off earth that she once thought that Whitney's caretakers had lost him and replaced him with a random child. She had last seen him when he was four and by this time he was twelve and she didn't recognize him...she's pretty much a complete negligent.) Steven Universe Steven Universe is the biological son of Pink Diamond and the only Gem Hybrid directly related to the diamonds. He's basically the same as Canon Steven, other than the fact he knew his mom was Pink Diamond. Crystal Gems In the Helpful Homeworld AU, the term "Crystal Gem" is applied either to gems who chose to do something not usually associated with their class, like a Pearl deciding to learn to swordfight, or a group of gems who chose to remain fused permanently fused. Unlike the Crystal Gems in the canon universe, these gems are not looked down upon by Homeworld, in fact many of them hold important positions in gem culture. Garnet Garnet was head of security for Pink Diamond before Steven was born and was put in charge of Steven's safety after he was born. Basically this means she keeps people from kidnapping Steven since where he lives, Beach City, is pretty much common knowledge. Amethyst Still overcooked, but this time it was because her kindergarten kept her in her longer than necessary to try and protector from a group of Blood Diamond Duplicates. Eventually, the kindergarten was taken back by homeworld and Amethyst was recruited into Pink Diamond's security force. After Steven's birth, Garnet picked her to work with her in keeping Steven safe. Pearl Pearl is heavily involved in working towards a cure for corruption, a project headed up by this worlds Alabaster. She is a respected homeworld scientist and is also, due to her...ahem, relationship, with Pink Diamond, partially responsible for Steven and making sure that he doesn't kill himself with his own powers. Category:AU